Crossed Fingers
by crossdresserxevilchibi
Summary: Oneshot Rimahiko. Involves dancing and an accident or two. I just removed a part of my rant. I had no idea what I was really talking about so I apologize if I offended someone.
1. Crossed Fingers

**Hey guys :) Okay, I'm bored, it's summer vacation, and I'm in a writing mood. What choice do I have but to post a one shot? Technically, I have a lot of choices but I felt like doing this, okay?**

**DEAL WITH IT! RAWR~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara! Do you honestly think that I'd be writing on this site? No. I'd be RAKING IN THE CASH! XD**

She seriously hated this. Why was she here again? Oh yeah. Because STUPID Amu had forced her to come to this STUPID performance and watch that...that thing up there.

Yes that _thing_. It certainly wasn't a boy. No guy had hair that long. Yet, it wasn't a girl. Or a least that's what it claimed. Rima begged to differ. Currently, at the moment, Rima had dubbed it a thing.

A thing that was extremely pretty at the moment.

Seriously, how could a person even dance that _gracefully_? She would look like and idiot if she were up there dancing. She definitely had to give him credit. Well, technically at the moment, her. At least, while Amu was still here.

_Stupid crossdresser, _she thought. _Why can't he just tell Amu already?_ She knew why though. It was because he was too scared. Too much of a coward. He needed to get the guts to tell everyone. Putting it off would only make it worse.

_You're one to talk, _she told her herself. _You're to scared to let your icy wall down. _She fidgeted uncomfortably I her seat. So what? She had friends and that's all that mattered.

"Rima, are you okay?" Amu asked the small blonde.

"..."

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Amu. I just want to get some fresh air."

"Well there's an intermission coming up soon! You can go outside then!"

"Okay. Thanks Amu." Rima gave her best friend a small smile. It took every ounce of Amu's self-control not huggle Rima and yell 'KAWAII!' at the top of her lungs.

"Are you okay Amu? You look constipated."

"...Nothing Rima, nothing."

Rima sat there waiting for intermission to come. The dance seemed endless to her. Would it ever end? While she waited, she watched Nadeshiko dance.

It really was very pretty. Even the music was gorgeous. It sounded like chimes blowing in the wind. (**A/N Think Nadeshiko's part in Hana Tegami XD**) Rima found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Nadeshiko's fluid performance. She was so. dang. graceful. It was soooooo not fair! Why did Nagihiko get to be good at everything?

When intermission finally came, Rima darted outside as quickly as her little legs could carry her. Outside, she sat on a stone bench and closed her eyes. As she was sitting there, she heard voices coming from behind a near cherry blossom tree.

"...I just don't think it's working! Nothing's going right," she heard a discouraged male voice say. She quickly tried to tune that out. Definitely none of her business. Still, she overheard parts of it.

"...-hiko! You've just got to trust yourself!"

"Yeah! Just ride your own beat!" Okay, she definitely knew that voice.

"Nadeshiko?" she called out, peeking around the tree. There she saw a certain Nagihiko dressed as Nadeshiko wearing a kimono and arguing with his two charas.

"Ri-Rima-chan! I didn't know you were out here!" he exclaimed, giving a high-pitched, nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well...I am," she finished lamely. They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute.

"S-so, what's up Rima-chan?"

"..."

"Rima-chan?"

"..."

"Are you okay Rima-chan?"

"Whywereyouupset?" The statement came out low and fast, leaving Rima slightly red faced.

"Um, what Rima-chan? I didn't hear you."

"I asked why were you upset?" Rima asked, her face turning even redder.

"Oh? That? It was nothing!" Nagihiko told her. Rima eyed him suspiciously until he became slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" He exclaimed. Rima just looked at him.

"Are you going to get on with it crossdresser?"

"C-crossdresser? Rima-chan that's me-" "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" the blonde interrupted Nagihiko, her patience having been worn thin.

"Okay! Sheesh! I just don't really think I've been dancing well lately. I've been thinking about doing a different style of dance or maybe just quitting altogether." At that point, Rima noticed that Temari was frowning deeply.

"No."

"Eh? What was that Rima-chan?"

"Don't stop doing Japanese dance." Rima had started to go a bit pink again.

"Why not, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, honestly curious. Why did _she_ care what he did? She couldn't -gasp- actually care about him? Could she? Somehow, he kind of doubted it. Why would all of his dreams just suddenly decide to come true all of a sudden?

Because after spending _months_ yearning after this girl, there was way she would start being nice to him. Even if he was dressed as Nadeshiko at the moment.

"You look pretty when you dance," Rima muttered. 'Well, _Nadeshiko_ looks pretty. You just look like a crossdresser who can dance...extremely...well..." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at that.

"What was that Rima-chan?" he smirked. Rima turned red.

"Crossdressing goody two-shoes."

"Love you too Rima-chan," he said, winking at her. Of course, she didn't need to know that he was being honest.

"mumblemumblemumble."

"What, Rima-chan?"

"Nothing!" she said it so fast that it came out in a squeak. No way was she letting him know what she had actually said.

"Tell me!" he begged, making his eyes go wider.

"No."

"Riiimaaaa-chaaaan!" he whined.

"No."

"Fine. Intermission's almost over, Rima-chan. I need to go back inside soon," Nagihiko told her.

"Whatever crossdresser." Nagihiko grinned cheekily at her, winked, and started walking back into the building, Rhythm and Temari floating behind him. As he entered through the doorway, he heard Rima call out, "bye Nadeshiko!"

Nagihiko sweat-dropped as he went backstage. Why did she like Nadeshiko so much more that Nagihiko? It was a mystery to him.

"Nadeshiko! You're on in one minute!" a stage assistant told him. He sighed and got ready to perform again.

He glided on the stage and began to dance. Why was he even doing this? He was starting to get tired of it.

_You look really pretty when you dance._

Rima's words came to him while he was dancing. Did he look pretty? Well, maybe he did to her. Then again, wasn't that all that mattered to Nagihiko? He felt himself smile slightly and put his all into the rest of the performance. He was as graceful as possible. All for her.

When the performance was finished, he dressed in his normal clothing and met Amu and Rima outside.

"So how do you think Nadeshiko did?" he asked them.

"Nady-chan was amazing! I wish she didn't have to leave right away! I wanted to say hi!" Amu pouted.

"Oh yeah. It's such a _shame_ that poor _Nady-chan_ couldn't be here," Rima said sarcastically, smirking at Nagihiko who sweat-dropped. Obvious much?

"Oh guys! I just got a text! My mom wants me to...go home and take care of Ami. Dang it!"

"Oh, okay then Amu-chan! We'll see you at school then!"

"Bye Amu." The moment Amu was out of sight, Rima turned on Nagihiko.

"Honestly crossdresser!"

"What? What now?"

"It's time to put on the big boy pants and just TELL AMU ALREADY!" Rima yelled.

"...big boy pants?" Nagihiko started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

"Forget it!" Rima hissed.

"No! Wait Rima-chan! I'm sorry. I'm not sure when I'll tell her. I will soon though, I promise."

"Whatever."

"So, Rima-chan..."

"What?"

"What did you think of the performance? And be honest!"

"Honestly? I actually kind of liked it. You were really pretty at the end." Why was she admitting this? She wasn't supposed to show any kindness to him! It was so out of character for her!

"Really Rima-chan?" Nagi's grin was so big that Rima was reminded of a little kid at Christmas. She felt her icy exterior melt a little bit.

"Yeah, really." She gave him a small smile and he felt his spirits soar. Mashiro Rima had actually SIMLED at him. At HIM! Fujisaki freaking Nagihiko! Could this day get any better?

Apparently it could. As they were walking, Rima tripped and grabbed on to Nagihiko for support. That did absolutely nothing. The only thing that resulted in her doing this was that she brought Nagihiko down with her.

Making his face land on top of her face.

His lips on hers.

Oh, the clichéness of it all...

Rima pushed Nagihiko off of her and stared at the sky in shock. Nagihiko, meanwhile, was elated. He had kissed Rima. Even if by accident, a kiss was a kiss. He felt like he was going to die from joy.

"Oooooooooh!" Rhythm, Kusukusu, and Temari squealed.

"Sorry about that, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko told her, not sounding sorry at all.

"..."

"Rima-chan?"

"It's okay." Well that was a first. She didn't scream or kick Nagi or even call him pervert.

"Look Nagihiko, I need to go so bye." Rima told him.

"Okay! See you at school Rima-chan!" he told her. She started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way Nagihiko," she called out.

"Yeah Rima-chan?"

"I kinda liked that." Had he seriously just heard that?

"Liked what Rima-chan? The dance?" he asked, his heart beating a bit faster than normal.

"...Yeah, sure. The dance." Why had she opened her big mouth in the first place? She certainly regretted saying anything now.

Nagihiko sighed. Of course that was what she was talking about. He watched her turn back around and head home. But not before noticing something else. As she turned around, he saw her uncross her fingers behind her back.

**Oh My Giddy God. That was really weird, and strange, and totally random.**

**Oh well. This was inspired out of boredom anyway... I know! I know! I should have updated One Little Problem (shameless self-promotion) instead but I have some sort of block with that right now...**

**Okay, please review! Review Review Review! I live for reviews. Seriously. Do it. Dooooo it.**

**Reviews=love !**


	2. Apology

Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter I just have something to say. I want to apologize for what I said about WantingFreedom-chi. When I mentioned being upset about Meet Nadeshiko and Meet Rima being taken down, I had no idea that it was because of a more serious problem.

So, if I unintentionally was mean, I am so so so so so so sorry! I absolutely did NOT mean to be mean! Someone explained the situation to me so I removed what I said and am posting this apology.

This is especially for WatingFreedom-chi. I doubt that you read my story but if you did, and if you saw what I said, please forgive me! I had no idea. I just loved your stories a whole lot and was devastated when they were taken down. I really hope you feel better soon.

A very sorry Chelly-tan.


End file.
